This contract is part of the NIAID's response to the global resurgence of Tuberculosis. This contract will have five components. Epidemiological studies will be performed to identify the factors which will ultimately improve our ability to design and implement tuberculosis prevention and treatment regimens. At the same time basic research efforts in immunology and microbiology will address the factors which define the "stages" of disease progression as well as the factors associated with disease prevention. The clinical research component will incorporate this knowledge base in the design and conduct of Phase 1/2 clinical trials. The fifth component will coordinate all these activities to assure the success of the multidisciplinary approach of this effort.